The Days you changed my life
by Det2x
Summary: Claire don't get along well in the villagers easily and a certain friend helped her stand up and changed all that. There's that friend that guided her to the right path. First hm fanfic.((Sorry if I get their attitudes wrong this is a fanfic after all))


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON**

HARVEST MOON FANFIC: (GRAYXCLAIRE): The Days you changed my life

It was a normal winter morning in Mineral Town, the first day of the season actually. It's Thursday so it's the favorite day of the young blacksmith apprentice. It's the only day he can do whatever and whenever he wanted. He decided to visit his grandpa if there are any errands for him to do because he goof off.

"Granpa! Do you something for me to do today?" Gray asked as he entered.

"Well, look at that, my grandson is working hard." Saibara said laughing as he brushed his beard.

"Say it before I changed my mind." Gray said irritably, folding his arms.

"Of course! Can you bring the Wool maker for Claire, thanks, boy!" Saibara said pointing at the machine.

"This is the only job you'll give?" Gray asked as he put the machine in his back.

"Yes and yes but if you like, you can practice your skills." Saibara said.

"No, I think I'll rest for the day." Gray said and Saibara nodded slowly.

"Claire really is preparing for her first winter here. She really is hardworking, never misses any minute. She got the farm pretty-well handled at an early time."

"Yeah, you say it." Gray said not impressed. "Well old man, I'll be going then." He then leave the shop and go to young farmer's farm.

Gray and Claire has been friends for three seasons and Gray knew a lot about Claire, her actions, behavior and other things and vice versa. In Claire's first weeks, the townsfolk were annoyed by her laziness, bad attitude and complaints about the farm and other things that they decided to ignore her. Ann, Cliff and Gray are the only people who caught up with her show her reason and to that, she became hardworking and nicer and people slowly started to like Claire as well but sometimes she sometimes can't hide her old attitude.

Gray arrived at the Mineral Town's farm and went straight to the small barn. He was expecting to see her blonde friend inside taking care of the cows and sheep but unfortunately, she's not there. Her cows and sheep stared at Gray once he placed the newly-made machine beside the cheese maker which was made last season. He checked his watch and saw it's now 7 AM.

"Well, she's late for her duties." Gray said trying to avoid the cows and sheep staring at him as he head out. "I bet she's still sleeping like a log." He then went to the medium sized cottage and knocked the door but there was no answer.

"Sigh, I knew it." Gray said hopelessly as he turned the knob and opened the door slowly. "Sorry if I come in without permission but you have to—" He then stopped as saw the blonde girl in her pajamas sleeping peacefully at the couch, the TV is still on and CD cases of Horror movies all scattered at the floor.

"Well, your electric bill will get high." He took the remote and turned off the television. "And Ann will really scold you for not inviting us into your little movie marathon." He muttered as he started cleaning the house. As he was finished cleaning, he saw a pink journal at the coffee table and without hesitation, he started reading it.

"Dear dia—" Gray suddenly closed the journal as he noticed the thing he's reading. "No, I will not read something private." He said to himself but he read it anyway, he sat at the comfy chair opposite to Claire's couch. He started reading the entry when Claire started her first day in the town. He was grinning as he read every detail how the mayor tricked her in buying the land and saying to her it was a luxurious place. He then skipped some boring stuff and reads things that interests him.

 _Spring 5,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My first week here isn't really great! People started to hate me and I don't care about it. Heck, I'm not getting my hands filthy with dirt but this girl kept bothering me, scolding me every actions I do. Who does she think I am? A child? As if!_

At the Inn…

"What are you doing here lazing off? Do you have something important to do like farming?" the girl with the orange braided hairsaid to Claire. Her hands both at her waist. "I'm Ann by the way."

"Yeah, who cares about that farm I'm not gonna get dirty." Claire said as he slumped at the chair.

"Where will you get money if you don't work!" Ann said. "I heard rumors you're being hated and that's not good."

"Who cares if I get hated or broke, you're not the boss of me." Claire shouted and she stormed out of the Inn.

"Hey, you can't just walk off without paying!" Ann yelled as she followed Claire.

Claire ran as fast as she could to escape but unfortunately, Gray and Cliff coincidentally blocked her way as they chat causing Claire to bump at them.

"Hey, it's that far-!" Cliff said.

"Don't let that girl escape without paying for the OJ." Ann yelled.

Claire tried to escape but the boys refuse not to. They lock Claire's arm to theirs and dragged her back inside the Inn. The tied Claire in the chair and the made the scenario more of a kidnapping scene. Lights out and only a lamp is used as lighting.

"I feel bad for the farmer Ann, all tied up." Cliff said worried.

"Don't be worried, she just do a dine and run here I won't allow that. Now pay up!" Ann said angrily giving her hand at Claire wanting the pay.

"I don't have enough cash to pay." Claire said frankly causing the three to widen their eyes.

"What do you do now Ann, she doesn't have enough money." Gray said.

"Nevermind, I'll count that as in the house for the day." Ann said and Claire smiled comfortably but Ann gave her a glare. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you go! We're gonna help you realize how hard life is."

"We?" Cliff and Gray asked in unison.

"Yes, we!" Ann said surely.

"Why would you want to help?" Gray asked lazily.

"Once there's a rumor going on how the farmer here acts, w'll don't have tourists." Ann said. "I don't want my family to go broke. So Gray, get the chair! We're gonna go to the farm and be farmers!"

"So this is the time I met Claire…I remember that! We taught her how to farm, good times…" Gray muttered and continued to browse the pages. He looked at Claire who's still sleeping peacefully as she started to move around. "Hope she doesn't wake up yet. I'm enjoying this."

 _Spring 10,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I ran out of farming seeds Ann gave to me as a house warming present and I have to go to town and I say Karen is such a terrible person, kicking a person with bad reputation out. I mean, I already started to farm and she doesn't want to give something to me. How rude but not her parents, they just compliment and gave me free cucumber seeds by the way, I'm thankful that Gray appeared in the market. He helped me a lot._

At the Supermarket…

"I told you I want some turnip and potato seeds." Claire yelled.

"I don't believe you're gonna pay for it so shove it! Leave!" Karen yelled back pointing the door.

"Is this how you treat your customers, where's your parents?" Claire asked.

"Welcome Gray! What can I do for ya?" Karen asked happily and Claire just looked surprised and glared at Karen. Gray noticed Claire's reaction and and flicked her forehead.

"What with that face?" Gray asked Claire then he went to the food section. "I'll just be buying riceballs and spices." He replied as he went to the counter and Karen assist him.

"That's just rude." Claire said as she continued to glare at Karen.

"Me, Rude? You're the one who's always complaining!" Karen shouted.

"What's going on in my shop!" Anna yelled as she appeared from the back door followed by her husband Jeff. "What's all this ruckus!"

"This girl won't let me buy turnip and potato seeds!" Claire complain.

"See, you're complaining again!" Karen yelled.

"I complain for a reason and my reason is justice!" Claire yelled.

"Stop this! Give me a reason Karen why you won't sell something to Claire?" Anna asked.

"She always get items without paying, she taking off with it!" Karen said. "I'm avoiding thieves in the shop. Jeff and Anna looked at Claire sadly. "Is this true?"

"Wait," Gray said, grabbing Claire's wrist. "She's going to pay with it. She's have money to pay right Claire?" Claire nodded slowly in response.

"Gray, you're not gonna help her right?" Karen asked. "You're a good guy."

"I'm not helping to steal, I'm just helping her to give justice and she's gonna pay for it." Gray said.

"Well, Gray is known by everyone for being honest." Jeff said. "I'm sorry Claire for this ruckus, to make up, I'm gonna give you a bag of cucumber seeds."

Claire has finished buying and she paid for it. Once she heard Jeff's offer, she smiled widely and bowed at Jeff. "Thank you very much!"

"C'mon! I also helped her at farming everyday last Spring, didn't she forget!" Gray complained as he browse the entries in Spring. "Hey, this is her first encounter of Kai."

 _Summer 4,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I met the most bachelor of bachelor in the town and his name is Kai and he's not that good-looking, he kept flirting on me but I'm not gonna go down and refuse his flirting! I'm not a girly girl that easily fall for some guy but to be honest I'm starting to fall for someone and it's clearly not Kai._

At the Summer shack…

"C'mon, can you give me pineapples for me for free if you had?" Kai asked as he cooked in his diner.

"I told I want payment if you like my crops." Claire said frankly sipping her smoothie.

"Do you already Popuri to flirt with?" Cliff asked watching Gray eats his baked corn.

"Don't you see Cliff, he's gonna flirt every bachelorette in town." Gray said frankly.

"Yeah, I heard rumors—Eek!" Claire said but she got startled as Kai was close to her raising her chin.

"And I heard rumors, you're a bad girl." Kai said seductively then Claire put her plate of pasta in Kai's face and slowly drag her chair away from the bandanna bachelor.

"You're right I am a bad girl." Claire said sticking her tongue out.

"You got good Claire." Gray said as he began smirking and Cliff started laughing.

"So Claire has a crush?" Gray asked looking at the ceiling then to the blondie. He then shrugged. "I'll go ask her later."

 _Summer 24,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have fun at the fireworks festival and I watched it with Gray, Ann and Cliff. The colors are very beautiful. My friends and I have fun eating and chatting and it's great that the people became close to me! They don't hate me anymore!_

At the beach…

"Ooh!" the people said. "Ahh!"

"The colors are very pretty right?" Ann asked eating some pizza as she, Claire, Gray and Cliff are sitting at the dock.

"Yeah, it's a great view, it's nothing like in the city." Claire said frankly, her eyes is locked at the colors of the sky.

"I know that, I also grew up in the city and the only amazing thing there are noisy cars." Gray said.

"Claire!" Thomas said walking to the dock towards the blonde with Lillian, Basil, Harris, Elli and Trent.

"What is it Mayor?" Claire asked smiling at the little girl.

"We just wanted to tell you, you've changed and we'll be happy to accept you once more as family." Mayor Thomas said shaking Claire's hand.

"Thank you very much…I'm sorry I caused a lot of trouble and sorta hurt your feeling back then." Claire said nervously.

"It's fine, we understand what you feel when you knew you've been tricked." Elli said smiling then glared at the mayor who laughed awkwardly.

"If you had any trouble at your farm or something you don't know, don't be shy to ask." Lillian said.

 _Autumn 6,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today's my Birthday! And I got a bunch of cards and presents and it made my day! Even I got my foot in pain but still Thank you for everything!_

"Surprise!"

"What?" Claire asked surprisingly that she dropped her hammer that it fell to the ground and hurt her foot. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Ann asked.

"No…how do you get in?" Claire asked.

"Well, since Gray has been your bestfriend since you got here, he already knew you so once you go mining with Gray we've been preparing." Cliff said.

"So that's why you won't let me go out in the mine." Claire said to Gray who's beside her. Gray laughed awkwardly.

"Let's get this party started!" Karen cheered and all of the bachelors and bachelorettes started partying.

Gray noticed that Claire has been wearing the bracelet he gave her at her special birthday. He put a smile in his face and continued reading.

Autumn 28,

Dear Diary, I just returned from the other town and I brought something nice for Gray for his birthday and it's -

As Gray continued to read, the journal just disappeared from his view and replaced the pouted blushing face of Claire in pajamas. "What are you doing?"

"I have myself come in and I want to entertain myself." Gray said smiling.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Claire yelled. "That's it! You're punishment is you're gonna get all my chores while I'm gonna day off. So your day-off is gonna be mine!"

"Sure, who do you got a crush by the way?" Gray asked.

"You—wait no! How dare you!" Claire said then blushed madly and Gray placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You should tell me that when it's my birthday instead." Gray said frankly smiling.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
